


Changeling

by poisontaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is one, she is many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeling

She is one, she is many. She has been born many times.

Eventually, all things begin and end in fire, do they not?

 _Who am I?_ she asks.

It is always _who_ and never _what_ because she knows what she is, her purpose burned into the clay of her.

 _Mary,_ it tells her, sulfur yellow eyes that gleam in the darkness. _You are Mary._

 _Who is he?_ For there is always a _he_.

_John. John Winchester._

_Yes._

And so she is John's Mary. She hones in on him, deliberate and distinct. And thus, later, she is Mary, beloved and then wife. She is Mary, mother of Dean. And then finally, ecstatically as all creatures must be when their purpose is fulfilled, she is Mary, mother of Sam.

_Sam._

It's not long, and as she always knew it would, the fire comes to engulf her again, stripping away the brittle shell of _Mary_ and leaving only _her_ in its place.

She stretches and does not look back, exactly as it made her.

There are other names. Other shells. Other men and other children.

She is one, she is many.

 _Who am I?_ she asks, given shape yet again. She has been born many times.

 _Jessica,_ it tells her, gleeful, gloating. _Jessica Lee Moore_.

 _Who is he?_ For there is always a _he_.

 _Sam,_ it says. _Samuel Winchester._

Yes. For him, she will be Jessica. Beloved.

She is one, she is many.

But eventually, all things begin and end in fire, do they not?


End file.
